


Survival

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving takes two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own just letting them play.

The last few years I couldn’t help but watch the one and only Ryan O’ Reily run around protecting his brother and trying to stay on top of everything else. I didn’t know if anyone else could tell but the cabron was cracking and I didn’t know what would happen if he did. I was just glad that the CO named Howell was finally out of Em City. She was a bitch towards O’ Reily for no reason whatsoever and he bent to her will to protect his brother who was now on death row for protecting him killing Jia Kenmin.

I was trying to get in good with Murphy so he could talk to McManus about switching my pod to O’ Reily’s because he still didn’t have a pod mate to be there for him when he did crack but that failed when they put the dear Father Meehan in with him. Ryan didn’t like him and it made his agitation worse. Father Meehan nonetheless stayed close to him knowing he was fighting an internal battle which if this father knew; Ryan didn’t confess shit to no priest.

I found an opportunity to pull him aside when we were in a hall between meals. I walked up to him and said quietly, “O’ Reily follow me.”

He glared at me which I expected and he growled, “Why should I follow your ass?”

“I just want a word in private. Nothing more.” I replied holding my hands out in an offer of peace.

“Make it quick I got shit to do.”

“Okay.” I walked over to a storage closet and opened the door. O’ Reily went in first and I followed closing the door.

“What do you want?”

“To help you. You’re about to split apart with all the shit you’re juggling.”

“I got it.”

Ryan went to open the door but I blocked him and asked, “Have you planned how to get rid of Howell? Do you have a lawyer to try and help you get Cyril off death row and into a place that might help him? Have you thought of somebody that you might want to be around and just have a minute of your real self?”

“Get the fuck out of my way!” Ryan went to push me but I stood my ground and looked him in the eye. I don’t know what he saw but he stumbled back into the back wall and asked, “Why do you want to help me? You’re a nothing on the radar.”

“Precisely. No one would suspect where you’re getting your information and I’m just enough of a loner that people talk even if I’m around. I don’t know what it’s like being you but I know when someone’s getting beat down and they have it out for you.”

“They do but I’ll win in the end.”

“Only if you let someone help you.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“I don’t have to see another person fight the darkness like I do.”

“You’re a crazy motherfucker all right. What do you need? Protection?”

“I’ve been doing all right on my own but an extra set of eyes wouldn’t hurt.”

“If I agree to this arrangement you better be willing to step up and help out. I don’t stop moving.”

“I know you don’t stop and that’s okay. Just when it’s us you can drop the tough guy mask.”

“Yeah right. I do that and you turn on me. No way.”

“Fine but you’ll learn you can trust me.”

“Sure now move out my way.”

“See you later.” Then I stepped out of his way.

Later on in Em City I watched as Ryan was at a table reading and he took a deep breath like shit just got easier to deal with. I kept reading and kept the smile to myself. I would have to try and get in good with Murphy again but Ryan could help me with that.

A week later I met Ryan in a storage closet. “Can you convince Gloria to give the CO’s a random drug test and then subtly ask her to check and see if Howell’s pregnant or not?”

“Yes I can do that. What did you have in mind?”

“You were right last week, she has to go but I don’t want to do anything until I know I’m not going to be a dad.”

“What she did to you was wrong. Hopefully you’re not going to father any children to that bitch.”

“If she’s not then we’ll get on with the plan. Is she ever near any stairs that you might know?”

“Sometimes but it’s only for a moment and only when necessary. She likes to stay down in solitary.”

“All right I’ll keep that in mind. Let me know when Gloria will be giving the tests.” Ryan put his hand on my shoulder then left the small closet.

I waited a few minutes before heading back to the infirmary. “Where did you go Miguel?” Gloria asked coming out of her office.

“I’m sorry Dr. Nathan. I thought I misplaced some supplies.” I replied loping towards one of the beds to make it up.

“I’ll believe that lie this time but don’t do it again while you’re supposed to be working.”

“I won’t.”

Gloria walked over to me and leaned over the bed. She said quietly, “Miguel who did you meet with? I know for a fact you don’t misplace supplies.”

“O’ Reily. He needs help with something and I’m trying to help.”

“Come to my office Miguel.” I followed her inside and she closed the door. “What does he need help with?”

“You’re not going to send me to the hole or alert anybody are you?” I asked concerned.

“With all the crap you guys have put me through no I will not. What does he need help with?”

“It’s about Howell.”

“What about her?”

“She’s caused him a lot of pain especially when it comes to protecting Cyril.”

“What did she do?”

“Raped him several times because she wanted Cyril and he wouldn’t let her.”

Gloria shook her head in disgust and said, “That bitch. What does he want to do?”

“Wants you to request a random drug test for the CO’s and then check Howell’s to see if she’s pregnant.”

“He’s not going to kill her is he?”

“No. He just wants to injure her enough that she’d never be able to return here and hurt either of them again.”

“Okay. I can’t let you know when I’m going to call for it but when I’m done I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you Dr. Nathan.”

“You’re welcome Miguel. Does Ryan have any free time today?”

“I don’t know.”

“All right. Then I’ll just pull him from whatever he’s doing.”

“Why are you going to do that?”

“Because I need to talk to him.”

“Okay. I’m going to get back to work now.”

“Don’t worry. Things will go well.”

A few days later I found Ryan and we went to the gym closet. “Gloria came to me the other day. She said she’d help us. How’d you get her on our side?”

“Told her the truth. Told her what Howell did to you.”

“So now she feels sorry for me. Great thanks Alvarez.”

“No she doesn’t dipshit. I think I maybe got her closer to you. Her reaction was technically priceless.”

“What was it?”

“She actually called Howell a bitch which surprised me considering we’re prisoners and the staff have to support the staff.”

“Yeah but they don’t have to like them.”

“O’ Reily she knows and she told me not to worry about anything that she’d let me know what her test said. Everything will work out for us.”

“Us? When did this become an us?”

I pinned Ryan against the wall and said, “This is a partnership whether you like it or not. As long as I’m here you have an ally, hopefully you’ll be mine. Now if we play all of this shit right then you get the woman you want and I get a few more breaths than usual.”

Ryan pushed me away gently and paced the short space. “I actually haven’t thought of Gloria like that for the last two years. I’ve been too busy keeping Howell away from my brother.”

“Who have you been thinking about?”

“None of your fucking business. Anything else I need to know?”

“Not right now.” I watched as Ryan left flustered. He’d been breaking down some walls and that was one of them. Maybe he was starting to trust me.

I went back into Em City and found a table off to the side after I pulled a book from my pod. I scanned the room for Ryan and didn’t see him anywhere until I heard some yelling from the second floor where his pod was located. He stormed out of his pod with Father Meehan right behind him. He turned around and yelled, “I won’t confess shit to you Father! God quit hearing me a long time ago!”

The look on the Father’s face was a look of quiet resignation like when Father Ray tried to talk to me. Ryan came back downstairs and sat at my table. He leaned over and asked quietly, “You want to know who I thought about as that cunt raped me? You want to know? It was you, you motherfucker.” Then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and looked around, no one seemed to notice anything and I went to my pod. A minute later I heard a knock and looked up from my book. It was the dear Father so I waved him inside. He came in and shut the door. “What do you want?”

“What did Ryan tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me shit. Now what’s O’ Reily doing yelling about not confessing to you?”

“He’s got a lot of turmoil going on inside and he needs to open up and let God help him.”

“God never listened to him before. Why would he start now?”

“God brought you into his life. He’s a little calmer than when I first met him so it has to mean he’s getting help from somewhere and you’re the only one who can get half a conversation out of him without yelling.”

“That doesn’t mean nothing.”

“Take care of him and you’ll be taken care of.”

“Go the fuck away Father.”

“All right just keep doing whatever you’re doing to help him.” Then Father Meehan left my pod.

A few days later I was in the infirmary working when Gloria came up to me and said, “Let’s go to my office for a moment.” I followed her and she said, “Claire isn’t pregnant. Does Ryan have a plan for her?”

“I don’t know. He was waiting for this piece of news but I’m sure he has a few flitting around in his head.”

“Have you talked to him in the last few days?”

“No.”

“Well just tell him the news and then let me know if I need to be worried.”

“I will. Shouldn’t be too bad though.”

“What do you think he wants to do to her?”

“Like I said, I don’t know. He’ll tell me what he wants me to know. We ain’t that close.”

“I just thought you might have an idea. I could think of one or two ways to get rid of her.”

“Then why don’t you conspire with O’ Reily. I gather the information, I don’t do none of the other shit. He knows that.”

“I’m sorry Miguel. She just gets under everyone’s skin around here. We can’t just fire her though.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s a female. One of three CO’s in this prison and she could get another lawsuit going against Tim and Leo.”

“That sucks.”

“It does but Ryan will find a way to get rid of her without anyone but those who know noticing.”

“I’m sure he will. Can I go ahead back to Em City?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I nodded and left the infirmary. I needed to go see Ryan. Hopefully he was off kitchen duty today. I went up to his pod and found it empty so I went back downstairs and sat at a table.

A few minutes later Ryan showed up and he walked by my table and dropped a piece of paper. He leaned down and picked it up and he whispered, “Thirty minutes, gym.”

“Kay.” I watched him walk away and went to my pod to grab my gym towel and my bandana. He wanted to meet in the gym so I might as well get a short workout in before the meet.

Murphy led me to the gym and said, “Be careful Alvarez.”

“Be careful? What are you talking about?”

“I know O’ Reily requested some private time in the gym with you. I don’t know what he has planned but just watch things.”

“I will. Thanks for the warning Officer.”

“You’re welcome.”

A half hour later I was doing some military pushups waiting on O’ Reily. He walked in on schedule and sat on one of the weight benches near where I was working out. “What do you need Ryan?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me Ryan.”

“That’s your name right? If it’s not let me know so I know what to call you from now on.”

“It is Miguel. Have you heard anything from Gloria?”

“Everything’s negative. She wants to know if she should be worried about anything.”

“No she doesn’t. Come on we don’t have much time, come up here and sit with me.”

“How much time did you get us?”

“An hour.”

“That’s a long time. How much did it cost you?”

“Not much. Now get up here.” I stopped the pushups and sat on the opposite bench wiping the sweat off my face. I watched him get up and sit beside me before pulling me back against him.

I tensed and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Just having a moment being myself.” He whispered against my neck as he rested his head against me. He kept everything loose and relaxed so I took a moment and relaxed against him. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Ryan moved his mouth over my neck gently not really kissing it but sending chills down my back. He started to talk after that. “Miguel why do you put up with a prick like me? I’m a no good son of a bitch who just causes pain wherever I’m at. Talk to Gloria and all the pain I’ve caused her. I don’t see it, you come to me on your own and ask to help me. Not you but me. Why?”

I took a deep breath and took his hands in mine as I laid my head on his shoulder and replied, “I told you. You were about ready crack or blow up. No one noticed anything different because not much changed in your persona but I know this shit. You’ve seen me over the years. I was pretty big coming in but then I had to deal with El Cid and all of his bullshit and then Morales came in and I just told him to fuck off and not bother me about anything. I’ve been by myself since then.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. I’ve got so much going on in my head and you’re right, I thought I was going to blow up from the stresses.”

“Do you have a lawyer for your brother?”

“I’ve been looking for the right lawyer.”

“What kind of lawyer are you looking for?”

“One that can just understand the situation. My brother has the computing and rational skills of a five year old, I’ve noticed he’s starting to be schizophrenic, and he just wants to be cared for somewhere where he’s safe. He shouldn’t be executed.”

“Do you want my help with that?”

“Do you know any lawyers?”

“No but I think I know someone who knows someone. I’ll give them a call tomorrow and set up a meeting for you.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know but I want to.”

“I want you as my pod mate. We need to transfer Meehan out.”

I turned partway and looked at Ryan and asked, “You’re not going to kill him are you?”

“No. I just don’t want him as my pod mate. Every night he tries to get me to have a confession and to be honest the only confession I have right now is that I’m sorry my brother is in this hellhole and that for some reason I feel something towards you but I can’t place it.”

I changed my position where I was facing him directly and I said, “Maybe this will help with your decision.” I pulled him against me and kissed him before he could say a word. I ran the tip of my tongue against his bottom lip and he gasped. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I held the back of his neck stroking it and my other arm around his waist. I didn’t get a response passed the gasp and went to pull away until he moaned softly and started to respond.

As he kissed me back his hands ghosted over my stomach and chest rubbing gently. To keep breathing I moved my kisses down his neck. His head tilted back and one of his hands found my neck and moaned, “Fuck Miguel.” I went to stop for a moment and he said, “Don’t stop baby.” I helped him onto the floor as we continued to kiss.

At the end of the hour I helped Ryan sit on the bench and I asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Now we need to get out of here before we’re interrupted.”

“You go on. I’ll be right behind you in a few minutes.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. See you in the quad shortly.” After that I left.

An hour later I saw Ryan talking to Father Meehan and the Father nodding his head. Before dinner I was reading and got interrupted by Tim McManus, the unit supervisor. “Can I help you?”

“Get your stuff. You’re moving into O’ Reily’s pod.”

I didn’t question him and got up to get my belongings. Ryan was waiting by my pod. I walked by him and he followed me inside. “How’d you get that to happen?”

“I asked Father Meehan to lay a minor guilt trip on McManus. Do you need any help with your stuff?”

“I got it. Thanks though.” I picked up my locker up and my sheets before leaving the pod and heading up to Ryan’s pod.

The Father was waiting with his things outside the door and when I approached he said, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“I’m trying.” Then we switched places. I set my stuff down on my bed and looked outside to see Ryan shaking Meehan’s hand before coming up to the pod. Inside the pod Ryan stood behind me resting his arm on the glass and I asked as we watched the playing field, “What guilt trip did Meehan lay on McManus?”

“I just asked the Father to switch with you and to ask McManus kindly so he wouldn’t suspect anything. Since you’ve been helping me I’ve been feeling much better.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. Are you ready for dinner?”

“You asking me on a date?”

“If it was a date then we’d have to be in a private room away from everyone else.”

“We can pretend.”

“We’ll see about that date tonight. Maybe stash a couple of fruit cups and we’ll eat them at lights out.”

“I can do us a little better than fruit cups. I’ll find us some champagne. We won’t have glasses but it’ll still work the same way.”

“Okay. Let’s get to the cafeteria. Where do you want to sit today?”

“I normally sit with Rebadow and them.”

“Would they accept me into the fray?”

“Don’t worry. I got your back.” We grinned at each other and left the pod. I felt my confidence coming back with just those words and strolled into the food line with Ryan behind me.

“What’s got you so upbeat Alvarez?” Morales asked.

“I feel better.”

“You’re not going to go crazy are you?”

“Don’t know.” I replied.

“You are a crazy son of a bitch. He’s your problem now O’ Reily.”

“I think he’s good.”

“If that’s what you want to think. Have fun with his nightmares. At least now I can hopefully sleep.”

Morales talking about my nightmares deflated my good feeling and I started thinking about the CO and the Warden’s daughter. I slumped my shoulders and looked at the ground.

“You going to be okay?” Ryan asked as he rubbed the back of my neck. I nodded and he stopped rubbing, I missed the contact but I’m not going to show that weakness. I’ve already shown too much.

“Why you treating him like he’s your brother?”

“I’m not. Everyone in here needs some reassurance from time to time.”

“Whatever you say O’ Reily.” Then he walked off and I could breathe.

“Don’t worry about him Miguel. He’s just picking at you. Everything’s good you hear?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s eat some of this nice gourmet food they decided to make us today.”

I took a deep breath and chuckled softly. “Gourmet? Are you high Ryan?”

“No.”

We got our food and we went over to where Rebadow, Hill, and Busmalis were sitting. Ryan sat next to Hill and I sat next to him. The others looked at me and Hill asked first, “Alvarez here now?”

Ryan looked at him and said, “Yes.”

“Welcome to the group Miguel.” Rebadow said as he raised his juice box in toast.

“Thanks.” I replied as I started to eat.

“What brought you to being O’ Reily’s pod mate?” Hill asked.

“Needed a change of scenery.”

After dinner I went back to the pod and Ryan disappeared. I was met at the stairs and Hill asked, “Come over here. Let’s talk for a minute.”

“About what?” I followed Hill to a table and sat down.

Hill was silent for a minute and then said, “I see you gathering information for O’ Reily. What’s your interest?”

“Can’t someone help someone?”

“You help someone and they’ll eat you alive before you know it. O’ Reily is one of those people, he can’t be trusted.”

“Well if it makes you feel better you don’t have anything to worry about as far as I know. Ryan’s battles aren’t with a good portion of the piss ants in this place but he is trying to protect and defend what he does care about and that’s his brother.”

“How do you know what’s going on with O’ Reily?”

“I just do. Now is there a fucking point to this conversation?”

“If you think you can handle O’ Reily fine, but be careful. His is a web you go into with hopefully the right knowledge so you don’t get stuck.”

“Why the hell is everyone telling me to be careful?”

“Who else told you?”

“Murphy.”

“Coming from him he’s in good with the Irish so he’d know what he’s talking about.”

“Sure. I’ll see you later.” Then I went up to my pod.

The buzzer for count came and I leaned against the door with my arms crossed, Ryan was next to me a moment later. I watched the guards coming around with their clipboards talking amongst themselves. I felt a nudge in my side and glanced at Ryan before looking ahead again. I was trying to get things straightened out in my head and he was being a major distraction.

After we were locked away for the night he came over to me and asked, “What’s going on Miguel? Talk to me. You were pretty upbeat earlier.”

It almost sounded like he cared about what was going on but I cut that thought off. “What’s your alternate plan for me Ryan? How are you going to get rid of me?”

He must’ve sensed my apathy because he turned the chair around and looked me in the eye and said, “You’re not going anywhere. We are a team remember? Whatever the dickwads have told you may be true but I won’t turn on you ever.”

“Then why is everybody warning me about you?”

“What the hell are they saying about me?”

“They’re warning me that you’ll eat me alive.”

Ryan grinned and pulled my face close to his and he said, “Maybe I will when I suck your dick.” My jaw seemed to hit the floor and he kissed me quickly before stepping back. “Do you feel better now?”

I glared at him and said, “Come here.”

He stepped back close to me and asked, “What is it?”

I pulled him into another deep kiss and said, “You didn’t let me respond.”

“Tonight baby. I was able to find a small bottle of champagne that had a twist cap and that’s our celebration tonight after lights out.”

“Okay.”

“What do you want to do until we can pop open the bubbly?”

“Sleep a little since it sounds like we’re not getting any sleep tonight.” I stood up and made up my bed. I laid down and Ryan leaned against the wall at the head of the bed. As I settled down for some sleep he started to stroke my hair and the back of my neck.

A little while later I was being shaken and someone was talking. I shook myself awake and found the pod in darkness. Ryan was still next to me so I went to sit up when he pulled me against his body. “What will the CO’s think Ryan?”

“They’ve already done their first check. They won’t be around for several more hours.”  
He kept an arm around me and pulled the bottle out of his pocket. He held the bottle and I twisted the cap open. He lifted it towards my mouth first and I took a sip before laying back against his chest. He took a drink and said, “Let’s get comfortable in the corner of the bunk.”

“Okay.” I moved out of his arms and he stood up to get his pillow and I moved mine as well against the wall. He got back in bed and put his pillow over mine before he sat back against the wall and pulled me back against him. “This is nice.”

“It is. Do you just want to drink tonight? What do you want to do?”

“We’ll see what comes about.”

“How about this?” I felt Ryan’s mouth moving over my neck teasingly but with a purpose in mind. I shivered and arched my back letting my head drop against his shoulder. His mouth moved to the side of my neck and I felt him nip at my earlobe and suck on it.

“Fuck Ryan.” I moaned quietly. I straddled his lap and took the champagne bottle out of his hand taking a couple of drinks.

“You look good. Can I take your shirt off?”

“Only if you take yours off.” I smirked. I leaned back and Ryan pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor. I put the cap back on the bottle and went to take my shirt off but Ryan pushed my hands off and said, “I want to take it off.”

His fingers brushed against my stomach and he moved his fingers up and around my back before pulling my shirt off. He went back to teasing me and then pulled me into a deep kiss. I returned it and let my hands wander down his chest to his waist. I stopped at his waistband and stroked my thumbs around the edge and he pulled away moaning. “Miguel…baby.”

“What do you want querido?” I breathed as I kissed his neck and traced his collarbone with my tongue.

“I can’t fucking breathe. Is there any way we can fuck tonight?”

“Have I kissed all the right buttons?” I asked watching his face and seeing droplets of sweat run down his cheeks as he panted.

“You just have to be in eyesight man. Your mouth is a very big plus.”

“I’m glad you like my mouth because I think we can both learn what all it can do.” I kissed him again and moaned.

The next morning I woke up to find Ryan in sweatpants leaning against the pod door. I got up and stood next to him and asked, “You okay?”

“I’m great Miguel. You good?”

“Muy bueno baby.”

“It’s about to be lights on. We need to get dressed before the hacks try to throw us in the hole.”

“I know.” After we were dressed I pulled Ryan against me and held him for a minute. A few shared kisses and we pulled away as the lights came on.

“I’ll see you later. Need to go feed everybody.”

“See you soon.” Then Ryan left the pod for the kitchen.

I made my way to the infirmary for my shift when Sister Pete stopped me in the hall. “Miguel can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure but I’m going to be late for my shift.”

“We can walk and talk.”

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

We started to walk and she said, “I just learned that a company wants to try a small program in the prisons. They want a few of the inmates to train seeing eye dogs…”

“And you want me to join this program because of what I did Rivera?”

“Well yes…your meetings are going okay but his wife seems very frayed helping him.”

“I’ll think about it Sister. I have to get to work.”

“I put your name into consideration but you can refuse.”

“Like I said I’ll think about it.”

A while later I went to the cafeteria for lunch and sat with Ryan. I said, “Sister Pete wants me to train a seeing eye dog for Rivera with some new program coming in here. You okay with a dog in the pod?”

“She wants you to train a dog?”

“Yeah. So you okay with it?”

“I’m fine with it. It’s like your penance even though you didn’t want to do it in the first place. He’ll take the gesture for what it is.”

“I’m sure he will but his wife won’t. She hates my guts.”

“Many people hate your guts.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ll tell Sister Pete next time I see her.”

Ryan put his hand on my shoulder and said quietly, “It’s good man. You’ll train this dog and it’ll love you like I do.”

“You really love me?”

“I do. Now don’t have me repeat it out here.”

I grinned and said, “I know.”

Ryan went back to his meal while I pondered over the dog training and what Rivera would say to me knowing I trained his dog. As I ate I saw someone come in the lunch room with McManus and Glynn. Glynn went up to the podium and got everybody’s attention. “Excuse me. Can I get everyone’s attention.” We looked at the stage and he continued, “I’d like to talk about a possible program to be brought into OZ but for now it’s a trial exercise. This is the Director, Maria. She’ll explain further and stay on your best behavior.”

He stepped down and Maria stepped up. “Hello. I’m Maria, the Director of the Seeing Eye Dog Foundation. We train our dogs for work with the visually impaired…”

Ryan looked at me and whispered, “This’ll be cathartic for you. Maybe help with your meetings.”

“It will hopefully.” I whispered back.

“…Now I was presented with a list of people who may want to participate in this program. I’m going to call your names one at a time and you stand up and let me know if you would like to help.” She read the list and some of the people I was surprised they even considered but most of them declined. By the time she arrived at my name only two people had said they would help and they were in Unit B. “Miguel Alvarez.” I stood and she asked, “Would you like to be in this trial?”

“Sure.” I sat down and Ryan rested his hand on my thigh.

Before count that night I was able to get some phone time and went to make my phone call to my friend. On the phone, “Hola Santo. I’ve got a question. Do you still talk your lawyer buddy?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I actually need to set up a visiting appointment for my pod mate and him. They could possibly have some business.”

“Why does your friend need to talk with Paolo?”

“I’d like to let my friend explain it to him. I don’t know what kind of exact information he has that he wants a lawyer for.”

“Okay. Call me back tomorrow and I’ll let you know when Paolo can make it up there.”

“All right. Gracias Santo. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye Miguel.” I hung the phone up and went to our pod.

As I was gathering my toiletry bag for a quick shower McManus walked in. “What can I do for you McManus?”

“I just wanted to give you the information you would need for the program. There will be a meeting tomorrow at 8:00 where everyone will talk and get your dogs.” He handed me a small packet of paper with the information.

“Thanks McManus.”

“You’re welcome Alvarez. Just know that your dog will be with you 24/7 until this ends.”

“I know.”

“See you at eight.”

“Night.” He left the pod and I finished gathering what I needed for my shower. I made it to the door when Ryan appeared and I asked, “You want to join me?”

“Sure. I’ll see you in there.” He slipped by me and I loped down to the showers. He was by my side a few moments later and we went into the showers. No one was in there so I pushed Ryan against a sink and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and we both moaned. Ryan pulled away and said, “I missed you too but we’ll continue this in our pod tonight after lights out.”

“Baby what if all this is a dream and we’re back in this nightmare tomorrow?”

He lifted my chin and said, “It’s not a dream and we’ll work through the nightmare. Now let’s get cleaned up. Count’s in twenty.”

“Okay.” I pulled myself away from Ryan, turned a showerhead on and he turned the one directly next to me on. We showered quickly and pulled our towels on and headed back to our pod upstairs.

After we threw our shorts on the buzzer was sounded for count. We stepped outside the door and leaned against the glass. The officers made their rounds and then we were locked away for the night. I sat at the small desk and started to flip through the papers McManus had given me on the dog training when I felt Ryan cover my body with his by just glancing over my shoulder. “What’s this?”

“Papers explaining the training program.”

“Timmy give them to you?”

“Yeah. I have to be at a meeting at eight to get my dog and hear the director speak.”

“That’s cool. I’ll be reading in my bunk. Let me know when you’re done with this.” He pointed to the papers and just barely touched my ear with his lips. I shivered as he stepped back.

“You love teasing me don’t you?” I said as I went back to my reading.

“It’s one of the biggest kicks I get, that and I know you don’t mind.”

“You’re right about that. None of my girlfriends ever tried any of these things.”

“Neither have mine. We’re all human who like touch to help us feel.”

“What kind of interesting reading material do you have?”

“My travel magazines of course. I have to keep dreaming.”

“That’s good but I gotta show you some decent reading.”

“What’s more decent than reading about far off places we won’t ever see again?”

“Reading something that takes you there.”

“Okay. I’ll give your books a try.”

“All right. I have a couple in my locker under the bed.”

I heard him get in my locker and he said, “You have strange tastes Miguel. You’re Spanish and reading British literature.”

“I do like to read a little bit of everything. Now pick one and start reading.” I heard him get up and I continued going through the pages.

I finished a couple of hours later making notes and getting a couple of questions written down for the meeting. Then I got up and saw Ryan curled up reading Dangerous Liaisons. I stood behind the bunks and stroked his hair through the frame. “You enjoying the book so far?” I asked.

“Maybe we should plot like these people in the book. All of them are such conniving bastards including the virgin.”

“You already do.” I said as I ruffled his hair.

Ryan pulled my hand down his face to his neck and I stroked it lightly as he moved my hand. He marked his page and tossed the book next to him and sat up letting go of my hand. He stayed on his bed so I went around and stood between his legs. He pulled me into a kiss and nibbled along my jaw to my ear. “Do you want to read me some of the book?”

“You need to lay off the teasing man if you want me to read you anything.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck you but the lights are still on?”

“They’ll be off in an hour and then we can have our way with each other.” Then he pulled me into another kiss.

As we kissed I trailed my fingers over his thighs and wrapped my arms around his back pulling him off the bed at the same time. He gasped and I set him on his feet. I pushed him into the corner out of sight of most everybody. “Baby.” I said as I stroked his face and kissed him again.

The next morning after I ate breakfast and snuck a few goodbye kisses with Ryan I went to the meeting to get my dog. A CO let me in the room and the usual suspects were sitting and waiting for everyone to show up. I went to sit across from Leo and Tim when a golden retriever and German Shepard mix dog came up to me. It sat in front of me and held its paw up. I shook it and it barked in greeting.

Maria chuckled and said, “I think you have your dog Mr. Alvarez…”

I looked at her and said, “It’s Miguel. No one calls me Mr. Alvarez.” As I looked back at the dog I asked, “Does the dog normally pick its trainer or what?”

“No but it looks like Lucy picked you. Take a seat and Lucy can sit next to you.”

I sat in the chair and Lucy looked at me still standing. “Sit Lucy.” She sat and rested her head on my lap. The meeting went smooth and I gathered Lucy’s leash, harness and a small duffel bag of supplies.

I clipped the leash to her harness and went to go back to Em City when the warden walked over to me. “Yes sir?” I noticed Lucy sit between us and gave the warden a quick growl before quieting down.

Leo looked down at the dog and said, “I just wanted to say good luck Alvarez.”

“Thank you sir. I’m going to try.”

“Looks like you have a guard dog, be careful that she doesn’t hurt anybody.”

“I know warden. Can I go now?”

“Yes you can.”

As I was going back to Em City I ran into Sister Pete and she said, “Hey Miguel. I’m glad your participating in this.”

“Me too Sister. I actually wanted to ask you if you could detour us to the kitchen for a minute so Lucy can meet Ryan.”

“Yes but it’ll have to be quick.”

“Thank you.”

We walked towards the kitchen and I kept Lucy close to me. When we got to the door Sister Pete said, “You stay here and I’ll go get Ryan.”

I nodded. Lucy sat in front of me as I leaned against the wall. Ryan came out a minute later and stopped when he saw Lucy. I straightened up and said, “I wanted you to meet Lucy Ryan.”

Ryan grinned his sly grin and said, “Hi Lucy.” Then he patted her head gently and she raised her paw to shake. Ryan continued to look at Lucy and asked, “Can I?” She stepped to the side and Ryan stepped closer to me.

He looked around the hall and pulled me into a quick embrace and said, “You found a great dog.”

“She found me.” I replied against his neck as I hugged him back.

“Oh my.”

“We’re friends Sister.” Ryan said as he stepped away.

I looked between the two and said, “We’ll see you at lunch Ryan. Get back to work before Pancamo gets mad at you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. Thanks for bringing Lucy down.”

“I wanted her to meet you first.”

Ryan squeezed my shoulder and said, “Thanks. Now you two need to get where you’re needed.”

I patted his hand and had to move away before something more revealing happened. Ryan understood and turned to the Sister. “Thanks for getting me. I’ll see you later.” Then we all went back to what we were doing.

Sister Pete took me and Lucy back to Em City and at the gate she asked quietly, “What are you and Ryan?”

“Like he said we’re friends.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sister Pete even if we had something else going on, on the side I still couldn’t say anything.”

“I’ll leave it alone for now but if you want to talk you know where I’m at.”

“I know Sister. I’ll see you later. I’m going to get Lucy settled into the pod.” She finally left me alone and I walked Lucy across the quad and up the steps.

Hill rolled over to the steps and stopped us on our way to the pod. “So this your dog for the program?”

“Yeah. She’s my penance. I’ll see you later. I need to get her settled in.” I led Lucy upstairs and finally made it to the pod. I opened the door and she walked in looking around her new home. After I closed the door I took the leash off and set her stuff on my bed. Looking around myself I found the best place for her food and water and bed and set her stuff up.

She went over to her food and water and ate and drank before she went to her bed and laid down. I sat at the desk and pulled out the notebook that went along with the program criteria and started to read. I’d give Lucy today to get used to some of my schedule and then tomorrow I’ll start her official training. Soon it was time to go to lunch and I clipped her leash back on and led her back to the cafeteria.


End file.
